Nowadays, smart phones are popular. Due to the smart phone is used frequently, the power consume of the smart phone is largely and the smart phone needs to be charged frequently. Now, the capacity of the battery of the smart phone becomes larger, which causes the charging time to charge the battery becomes longer, how to quickly charge the battery is a problem needed to be resolved.
In general technology, there are two charging methods to achieve fast charge, one method is enhancing the charge voltage output by a charger for charging the smart phone, another method is enhancing the charge current output by the charger. However, the method for enhancing the charge voltage and the method for enhancing the charge current cannot be applied at the same time, thus limiting the charge speed. Besides, when choosing the method for enhancing the charge current, charge ports or charge lines of the smart phone and the charger should be particular ports or particular charge lines, which increases the costing and leads the charger cannot be used to other unmatched smart phones, or the smart phone cannot be charged by other unmatched chargers.